


芥蒂

by Zeketimeisup



Category: BL - Fandom, 切开黑, 原创 - Fandom, 弱强, 美攻壮受 - Fandom
Genre: BL, M/M, 原创, 壮受 - Freeform, 美攻壮受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeketimeisup/pseuds/Zeketimeisup
Summary: （切开黑攻✖️自来熟壮受）
Kudos: 1





	1. 芥蒂chapter 1

1\. 

唐行之只记得唐石头是他小时候的外号，大概是因为他性格木讷不合群。直到小学毕业晚会发毕业证书，他的同桌汪楠还怪声怪气地起哄：“行之？我们班没有叫行之的呀，是隔壁班的哪个女生吧。”

唐行之坐在咖啡店里，看着坐在自己对面的七夕约炮对象，低头抿了一口卡布奇诺，苦笑着在心中叹气，这年头还真是什么倒霉事都能让自己碰上。

“石头，你那时候可没有几个朋友，谁对你好你就和谁玩。” 这句话从十多年未见的小学同学汪楠口中说出时，唐行之也只是蔫蔫地附和了几声。对于从事管理这个行业来说，其实和人打交道已经不再是什么难事了，但唐行之实在懒于反驳。

“感觉你性格还是老样子，闷得很，没想到学坏了，也喜欢这些玩花的。”汪楠留着平头，自来熟的谈起了往事，眼睛还时不时瞅向唐行之的下半身。

唐行之觉得这都是自己脑子不太好。本来作为圈子里的1出来约炮，基本上没什么难度系数。何况自己长得眉清目秀，身材也不错，发个城市坐标，私信的大有人在。只怪自己当时看了几张对方撅着褐色的翘屁股，卖骚的照片就同意了，明明脸都没露，唉。

“这都是误会，对吧，汪楠？”唐行之在汪楠长时间的目光注视下，坐得极不安稳，局促地问道，“你当时没认出照片里是我。”

汪楠楞了一下，笑出声来；“我靠，我当然认出你是石头了。你现在看起来斯斯文文的，以前可是班里最呆最老实的那个，后来连老师都开始叫你石头。你以前可逗了，我们做数学题，你老是解不出来，还叽叽歪歪地哭。后来你好不容易考了个高分，卷子名字还被人用修正带改成别人的了。你又哭着向老师告状，老师最后压根就没当回事，还是我替你改的分。”

在汪楠爽朗的笑声中，唐行之陷入了无穷的尴尬，七夕约炮就变为了老同学单方面叙旧会。在唐行之记忆里，汪楠可没现在这么结实，就算在路上遇到本人，恐怕唐行之也不敢贸然打招呼认人。

见对方陷入沉默，汪楠悄声问，“帅哥，我们下次要不直接宾馆见？” 

唐行之在宾馆的大床上把手机刷到没电关机后，懒于起身找充电线，于是侧身搂住了汪楠。

“才十一点半，要不要再来一次？”唐行之顺着汪楠粗壮的后颈轻咬下去，想让对方转身面对自己。

汪楠哼哼了两声，“把我干死了可就没了。” 身体却很老实的骑上了唐行之，凶巴巴地叫石头扶着自己的腰。

唐行之鼻头有点酸，可能是因为很久没有人再叫过他唐石头了。

这个七夕还算不错。直到第二天，唐行之都没有忍心告诉他，唐石头已经不在了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果在一段感情中只能看到自己想看的部分，爱是不可能持久的。

2.

汪楠睡醒的时候，他的小石头还窝在被子里，只怯生生地露出一个脑袋。汪楠盯着熟睡中摘下眼镜的石头，自言自语道，“这小子长开后，有点小帅。”

明明都十几年未见，汪楠却觉得眼前的人一点都不陌生，他一眼就在约会网站的照片浏览里认出了唐行之。见面都时候，他才发现这小子个头高了，比他高了半个头，自然卷的头发在后面扎了一个小丸子头，实在娘炮。

当看到唐石头在他面前慢腾腾地坐下来，脸上写满了困惑时，汪楠憋笑的很辛苦。心里也有点小庆幸，之前看到交友网站简介里名牌大学研究生毕业，他还以为唐石头这小子出息了，没想到还是一个字“呆”。

唐行之是被手机闹钟吵醒的，发现汪楠还在睡着，慌忙翻身掐掉闹铃。

“我得先溜了。”唐行之告诉自己，他可不想等汪楠起床，然后互道早安什么的。老同学见面就够尴尬了，更别提是为了同床共枕。汪楠睡相很糟糕，被子只勉强盖住他的下半身，再翻个身就赤条条的了。

见到汪楠后，那些被丢弃的过去又向唐行之扑来了，将他啃食到连骨头渣都不剩。汪楠没法理解这种感受，不怪他。

唐行之叹了口气，还是决定帮这位四仰八叉的炮友盖好被子。

“昨晚很猛啊，石头” 

唐行之忽然被一只手拽了个踉跄，歪倒在了汪楠的身上，“摸摸我。”

当唐行之的手被迫在一只大手的牵引下，探入被单中上下耸动，他这才意识到，互说早安的尴尬和这个相比，算个屁。

两人坐地铁上班时，拥挤的人潮让两人紧贴在一起，近到汪楠一抬手就能摸到唐行之的丸子头。

“汪楠，以后能别叫我石头了吗？” 唐行之低头玩着手机，假装随口问道。

“石头，石头，小......石......头......”汪楠以为他在开玩笑，故意凑到他耳边拖长了声音，拽了拽小揪揪，“爷最想的就是你了。”

广播里的到站提醒的人声，毫无感情地通知乘客是时候该滚下地铁了，继续他们无趣的人生了。在唐行之的幻想中，他正怒吼着让全车人包括正站在他旁边的那个傻子统统滚下车，他可以一个人躺在地铁座椅上，享受片刻的宁静。

“汪楠，你念念不忘的可不是我。” 唐行之从手机屏幕里移开视线，直视着正笑得贱兮兮的汪楠。

地铁门开了，唐行之转身消失在一涌而出的人群里。

那道目光过于冷淡和咄咄逼人。汪楠冲着唐行之远去的方向比了个中指。“操, 石头你还真是拔屌无情。”

那时候的汪楠还没有意识到，这算是他第一次和唐行之见面.


End file.
